


I need a doctor1~2

by xinghai



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinghai/pseuds/xinghai





	I need a doctor1~2

1

夜，笼罩在海的上方，爆炸的火光和黑烟交织 。

“朱医生！”

朱正廷回过头：“怎么了？”

“胸外来了一个重伤，是警察，伤的很重，需要你和脑科的范医生一起动手术。”那个护士焦急地说，给了朱正廷诊断书，边向手术室跑边说：“朱医生，你快点，人已经在手术室了。”

朱正廷下意识地想到了那个前天跟他说出一个简单的任务，很快回来的，却失踪了两天的人，朱正廷心头一紧，快步跟了上去。

没多久，朱正廷到了手术室门口，经过熟练的洗手，消毒后进了手术室。手术室里，朱正廷看到那个浑身是血躺在床上的人，他呼吸一滞，朱正廷走过去“坤..”，朱正廷想帮躺着的人抹去血迹，想看清那个他日思夜想的脸，但那几乎快停的心电图让朱正廷投身于手术中。

经过几小时的抢救，蔡徐坤终于恢复了心跳，可他什么时候能醒，谁都说不准。几个小时的抢救让朱正廷的身体过度疲惫。

他走出手术室，一个双目猩红的小孩子冲了上来：“蔡徐坤怎么样了，醒了吗，你有没有救活他，说话啊！”黄明昊用力地摇着朱正廷的手臂说。

朱正廷努力让自己冷静下来，换了一张严肃的脸说：“病人现在已经恢复心跳，但是没有意识，能不能醒是一个问题。"

黄明昊下意识松了手：“那他什么时候会醒？”朱正廷无奈地说：“我也不知道，看天吧。”

黄明昊看着朱正廷：“看天？天有用要医生干嘛，你是医生，你一定能救活他的，对不对？”

朱正廷一天的疲惫终于爆发了：“我是医生，不是神，而且不是只有你担心他，我 比你更担心！”说完，朱正廷踉跄的走回了自己的办公室。

黄明昊靠着门，低下头，一双皮鞋在他面前停下：“嘿，小鬼，在手术室门口干嘛呢。”黄明昊吸了一！下鼻涕，一脚踩在了对方的皮鞋上：“关你什么事！”气呼呼地走了。

范丞丞在原地，看着黄明昊生气的背影，他不禁觉得好笑：“他在气什么？不过，还挺可爱的。”范丞丞的嘴角扬起了一个弧度。

范丞丞向朱正廷办公室走去，他可没忘记正事。

范丞丞推开半掩的门，正在闭目养神的朱正廷听到脚步声，睁开了眼睛。范丞丞在沙发上坐下，问朱正廷：“我问你啊，那个蔡徐坤是算我的还是算你的？”

范丞丞是知道朱正廷和蔡徐坤在一起的。

朱正廷理所当然地说：“当然是算我的啊，你看啊，蔡徐坤现在还在昏迷，什么时候醒还不知道，突然死了怎么办，家属会来挑事的，你是我兄弟，我为你着想，所以还是算我的。”

范丞丞起身：“那我去跟院长说。对了”范丞丞转过身：“那个在手术室门口的小孩是谁啊”

朱正廷回答：“那是坤坤认的一个弟弟，叫黄明昊。你..不会是看上人家了吧。”

范丞丞提高了声音说：“我才不喜欢小屁孩！”

范丞丞说完，逃也似的走了。

朱正廷的笑容暗了下来，他看着天花板：“坤，你什么时候才能醒来，我好想你...”

朱正廷的脑海中浮现他和蔡徐坤对他说的话：

“正正，我发现，我生病了。”“怎么了？”“我的了一种叫爱朱正廷的病，这个病，只有你能治。跟我在一起好不好？”

做我一个人的医生

2

许久后，朱正廷恢复了情绪，他来到重症监护室。

透过玻璃窗，看着床上的人，朱正廷的心一阵抽痛。换了衣服，朱正廷慢慢走进去，连呼吸也变慢。

他坐在病床旁，握着蔡徐坤的手，就那样趴着，静静地看着蔡徐坤。“坤，你醒来，好不好”朱正廷终于控制不住，哭了出来。握住的手，微乎其微地动了一下，不过还是被朱正廷捕捉到了。

朱正廷抚上蔡徐坤的脸，床上的人嘴角紧抿，卷翘的睫毛颤抖着，本就白皙的肤色在白帜灯的照射下，接近透明。朱正廷俯身，隔着氧气罩，对蔡徐坤轻轻一吻。“晚安。”说完，朱正廷就在蔡徐坤身边趴着，浅浅地睡了。

零点后，灯照常关闭。

蔡徐坤原本紧闭的眸子缓慢睁开，看着身边的人，反手紧握住那双柔软的手，良久后，才又沉沉睡去。

次日，范丞丞也过来了，黄明昊也赶了过来。朱正廷先开口：“昨晚，坤他动了一下。”“这是一个好征兆，他醒来的可能性更大了。”范丞丞回答。

“只是可能吗？”朱正廷想着，低下了头。

“嗯？这是哪？”蔡徐坤双目微睁，淡淡地开口。

朱正廷心里一震，回头，目光看向蔡徐坤：“坤，你..醒了？！”蔡徐坤却像没听到朱正廷话似的，对黄明昊说：“Justin，我怎么了？”

黄明昊复杂地看了朱正廷一眼，回答道：“这是医院，你在上次任务中受了重伤。你现在感觉怎么样？”

蔡徐坤又闭上眼睛，睁眼对他来说似乎很困难。大家都觉他累了，只有他自己知道，他是怕自己不自觉地看向朱正廷，会被朱正廷看出破绽。“对不起。”蔡徐坤在心里对朱正廷说。

朱正廷察觉到不对劲，试探性地对蔡徐坤说：“坤，？”蔡徐坤许久才反应过来：“你..认识我？”朱正廷呼吸一滞，像是猜到答案一般的心痛：“你...不记得我了吗？”

蔡徐坤笑了：“为什么我要和你认识？”决绝的话语让朱正廷的心脏

像被狠狠地刺了一刀。他握紧双拳才让自己不哭出声：“是吗？”朱正廷后退几步，到门口后，转身跑到了办公室，靠着门，蹲着，头埋在双臂间，眼泪控制不住的流。

病房内

“范丞丞，你去看着他。”蔡徐坤恢复了往日的清冷。范丞丞疑问地看着他，却也没问，知道人家是警察，只好听着。

范丞丞走后，黄明昊终于忍不住问：“坤哥，你这是什么意思？”蔡徐坤又闭上眼睛：“这次任务失败，贼窝没扫干净。不能让正正表现的跟我很亲密，我怕那些人找到他。”

黄明昊松了一口气，换上了平时嬉笑的神情：“就想着你家的朱正廷，你都不担心我一下，我还以为你真失忆了。”

“好了，吵死了，快出去。”蔡徐坤不耐烦地说。黄明昊听话地出去了。

朱正廷办公室

“正廷？你没事吧？”由于朱正廷靠着门，范丞丞打不开，只好在门口问。朱正廷站了起来，半躺在沙发上，范丞丞顺利进来了。

范丞丞没告诉朱正廷蔡徐坤没忘记的事，而是说：“正廷，蔡徐坤他只是暂时性的失忆，会想起来的。”朱正廷只是应了一声，显然不相信范丞丞的话。

范丞丞叹了一口气说：“好了，你是一个医生，当初是你把蔡徐坤要走的，现在你就要负责。他现在醒了，有一堆事要你去做，等下就有个检查，你快准备一下，多跟他说点话，他记忆也恢复的更快。”范丞丞把检查用的报告扔到朱正廷面前就走了。

见范丞丞走了，朱正廷才抬起头，整理下情绪，拿起面前的报告，出了门。


End file.
